La Recaudería de Sindria
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: Los días de Sindria eran perfectos, tanto, que la mejor y única maga entre los Ocho Generales decide aprender a cocinar; pero nada bueno puede resultar si, aparte de su torpeza, tiene a Sarrkan a un lado.


Este fic está clasificado como T debido al lenguaje. Fue una idea fugaz que tuve y decidí escribirla. Espero que les guste.

También quiero agradecer a Hanai Kira. Sin ella, nada de esto habría sido posible.

* * *

 **LA RECAUDERÍA DE SINDRIA**

Los días en el reino de Sinbad eran magníficos, un poco calurosos a veces pero el carisma de la gente siempre rondaba por las calles. La Alianza de los Siete Mares gozaba otra mañana despreocupada, o al menos, eso creían, pues la maga más prometedora de la generación paseaba de un lado a otro cargando objetos orgánicos. Verla hacer cosas que nadie comprendía era de lo más preocupante que podía haber.

«Esta vez voy a lograrlo» era lo que pasaba por su mente mientras ignoraba las curiosas miradas.

* * *

—¡Ha!, y pensar que recurrirías a mi omnipotente presencia para algo como esto. En verdad que los magos son un poco inútiles cuando no se trata de mover sus varitas por todos lados —dijo Sharrkan, más por aburrimiento que por otra cosa.

La de cabello azul no espetó nada, se estaba guardando las ganas de golpearlo para cuando ya no necesitara de su ayuda. Así que suspiró profundamente antes de hablar:

—Bien, dime, ¿qué tal te va con tu contenedor doméstico? He escuchado de Spartos que aprendiste una nueva técnica.

—¡Y escuchaste bien! —soltó una ligera risa—, pero era de esperarse que mi fama llegara hasta tus oídos, es decir, soy el miembro más fuerte entre los generales armados. Como sea, te platicaré, el primer día de mi entrenamiento estaba…

Gracias a Dios que había conseguido que dejara de molestarla. Ahora sólo tenía que ignorar el relato hasta llegar a su destino.

* * *

Una vez frente a los cientos de puestos de frutas, verduras y especias, le cortó al espadachín su drama, quien obviamente se incomodó.

—Mira que ofrecerme a enseñarte cómo elegir los alimentos… No sé para qué quieres aprender a cocinar si los sirvientes de Sinbad se encargan de hacer eso por nosotros.

—Alguien como tú jamás comprendería los nobles deseos de una hermosa mujer.

—Lo sé, pero como se trata de ti, seguro quieres hacerlo para que el próximo hombre con el que consigas salir no te deje por inút… —no consiguió acabar, pues una escoba se precipitó violentamente contra su cabeza, generando así un pequeño pleito en medio de la calle.

Pasados unos minutos, se detuvieron, debido a la cantidad de gente que había alrededor. Más tarde se encargarían de resolver sus diferencias.

El moreno le explicó lo básico para elegir el alimento adecuado. De momento se limitaría a observarla, asegurándose que no tomara nada en mal estado.

—A todo esto, ¿por qué no le pediste ayuda a Masrur o a Pisti? ¿O quizá este sea tu pretexto para tener una cita romántica conmi…?

—¡Ni en tus sueños! —se puso a la defensiva—. Seré soltera, aún, pero no me atrevería a salir con alguien tan patético.

—Más patética te ves tú cuando estás bebien…

—Pisti se ofreció, amablemente, a ser mi catadora —interrumpió con aire altivo—, y Masrur… ¡ese pinche fanalis pelirrojo, cara de niño y verga de señor, se atrevió a desaparecer y dejarme plantada justo cuando se lo pedí! —agregó furiosa mientras una manzana comenzaba a ser destrozada entre sus manos.

El de blancos cabellos no supo qué pensar al escuchar eso, pero le pareció tan divertido que sus fuertes carcajadas llamaron la atención de varios transeúntes.

—¡Deja de reírte! —un leve rubor se apoderó de su rostro.

—Lo siento, lo siento —intentaba hablar mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimillas que la risa había sacado—. Me muero. Lo de Masrur, si lo piensas, se escucha como poema. Dan ganas de colgarlo en mi pared y todo.

—¿¡Pero qué…!? Vives con personas buenas y decentes a las que comúnmente llamas «familia», ¿no crees que será mucho para ellos?

—Lo editamos y lo volvemos más familiar. Algo como «Condenado fanalis pelirrojo, cara de niño, arma de señor» estaría bien.

—Imaginé que tomarías mis palabras pero que le colocarías un dibujito de un pene adornado con un moñito rosa para decorar.

—¡Eso es aún menos familiar! —¿cómo diablos hablaba de penes en público cuando hace minutos se moría de pena pidiéndole que la acompañara a la recaudería más cercana? ¿Qué les enseñaban exactamente en Magnostadt?—. ¡Ya sé!, pongamos «verdura» en vez de «verga» y agregamos una zanahoria, porque las zanahorias son naranjas… y duras; así que queda perfecto con Masrur.

—¡Y con dos tomates a cada lado!

—¡Perfecto! —agregó entre carcajadas—. ¡Sería la verdura oficial de un fanalis! —lo siguiente que hizo fue agarrar su estómago mientras se recargaba en una mesita cercana. Por otra parte, Yamuraiha se sostenía con su báculo mientras se daba aire con una mano. Debía admitir que, a veces, Sharrkan podía ser agradable.

A los pocos segundos se escuchó un ronco sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta; perteneciente a nada más y nada menos que al cuerpo fanalis de la nación.

La maga y el espadachín regresaron a su habitual seriedad, recolectando los alimentos que estaban pendientes. Se les había olvidado por completo el hecho de que estaban siendo escoltados por Masrur debido a que su rivalidad era reconocida y Ja'far deseaba garantizar la seguridad de los habitantes. Mas, en esos momentos, ésa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. ¿Cómo lo mirarían a la cara nuevamente? ¿Deberían disculparse? Eso querían, pero un aura asesina a sus espaldas les impedía hablar.

Sin duda alguna, ese agradable y soleado atardecer sería uno de los más largos e incómodos que recordarían.


End file.
